Typically in ultrasonic flow measuring devices, signal cables are unprotected, or led with only usual insulating material between the one or more ultrasonic sensors and the measurement transmitter.
This can lead to damage of the signal cable during operation of the measuring device, e.g. from animal nibbling, UV-radiation or mechanical action. Also, temperature influences in the case of contact of a cold or hot measuring tube by the signal cable, e.g. in the case of high temperature measurements or the measuring of cryogenic liquids, can affect the transmission of the measurement signal.
Enclosure of the signal cable in a housing makes it difficult to exchange ultrasonic sensors and besides is difficult to implement.